Out of the Shadows of the Dark
by LoveCost
Summary: Damon along with the rest of our Mystic Falls friends learn thaeverything done in the dark t does come to light. Bonnie/Jeremy, Stefan/Elena, Damon/Elena, Bonnie/Tyler, Caroline/Matt Oh heck Everyone Including Damon/Wife
1. Chapter 1

"A mighty pain to love it is,And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;But of all pains, the greatest painIt is to love, but love in vain."_Abraham Cowley_

Damon sat in the darkened living room of his home slouched down in the armchair nearest the bar. He held a drink in his hand, as he replayed last weeks events over again in his mind. He'd locked that bitch Katherine in a tomb to rot. Someone had taken Elena but of course he and his white knight of a brother managed to get her back, all in time for him to finally admit to Elena that he loved her. And then to go and turn around and compel her to forget. And why? for the sake of love of course. The love he had for his brother. Who even though Damon knew he didn't deserved loved him to fault . And for the love he had for Elena he knew she deserved so much better than him, the mere fact that he was in love with his brother's girlfriend spoke volumes of the kind of person Damon was. Because truthfully no matter how hard Damon tried to and he did try really hard he didn't have that much good in him. And the last bit of good he'd done, was tearing him apart stepping aside to let his brother be with the girl they both love. It wasn't even in his character it was something out of the Stefan page book. Selfless, thoughtful, noble, pathetic yes it was pathetic whatever happened to the alls fair in love and war Damon. The hate to love Damon, the selfish bastard Damon. Damon sighed he couldn't even win in his thoughts, either he was the good guy or the bad guy here.

"Oh Damon you know things aren't that black and white" A sultry voice entered his thoughts, causing him to hop up, in defense mode dropping his glass as he did. He glanced around the boarding home, but saw no one. And even with Vamp-supernatural hearing he didn't hear any footsteps. But that voice it sound so familiar.

"Great I'm losing it, now I'm hearing voices"

"Maybe you should visit a shrink who could help you with that" A totally different voice called out in a light British accent. Damon rolled his eyes as he quickly made his way over to the bar and poured himself another drink to replace his fallen.

"Your very annoying, do you know that and why my overly trusting naïve little brother said you could stay here is beyond me." Damon hissed.

"Oh Damon don't take your pity-party out on me, I know it must be hard to be in love with your brother's girlfriend….."

"Well bringing it up isn't helping and how would you know who I'm love with you've only know me a of two seconds" Damon sighed throwing back his drink.

"I could see it the moment I saw your eyes light up, when you saw her at the top of those stairs staring down at you. You looked enchanted." Damon turned to Rose and raised a brow.

"Hmm well don't make me sound all pathetic, You forgot to mention how strong and courageous I looked not to mention strikingly handsome as I staked one of the originals" Rose sighed "I wouldn't be braging to loudly about that, this isn't over there will be consequences for everyone involved including your precious Elena" With that Rose started off.

"Yeah whatever but as a guess here, I'm going to need to you to stay out of my head. By the way how did you manage to weasel your way into my thoughts anyway"

"Pardon, Your thoughts" Rose asked confused.

"Yeah the things that float in the upstairs department of your head"

"How on earth would I be able to do something like that, we'd have to have a connection or I'd have to be a witch" Rose chuckled as she made an exit, then paused. "But you might want to spend sometime figuring out why there's a crow stalking you." Damon frowned.

"What" Rose simply shrugged pointing to the window just in time for Damon to catch wind of a crow quickly taking off. Damon turned to question Rose about it but she was already gone. Why the hell was a witch, invading his thoughts? And secondly who the hell was stalking him.

"I have a better question for you Mr. Salvatore who the hell is Elena" Damon frowned he recognized that voice. But that voice could only mean one thing. Trouble.

"Chasidy" Damon called out, and before Damon could blink there she stood in front of him.

"In the flesh" Damon's ex-lover chuckled.


	2. Here She comes

Damon had kept a lot of things from his past, where they belonged in the past, with the exception if Katherine. But that was beside the point. Anything and Anyone from his past, was trouble. So when he saw her, he felt something inside his chest begin to race, had he believed he had a heart that what it would have been. She looked as beautiful as ever Mocha Brown skin, long dark curly hair down her back, big hazel eyes shinning back at him. She was radiant, if only she was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or offer me a drink" Damon frowned and rolled his eyes, offering her a drink would imply he wanted her to stay, to catch up, figure where'd she'd been for the past ten years. Beg her not to leave this time, all the things he had done ten years ago. But that wasn't what he wanted not at all.

"Now why would I do that"

"Fine I'll fix myself a drink" Before Damon could protest, Chasidy was across the room at the mini-bar, opening a bottle of whisky. Which she knew he was always very stingy with.

"Hey give me that" Damon said now beside her snatching the bottle out of her hand.

"Damon your not being very hospitable, It's as if your not even happy to see me" Chasidy said pouting as she leaned against the wall.

"Oh goodness, what on earth would give you the idea, that I'm not happy to see you. I mean I'm just bouncing off the walls with excitement." His words laced with sarcasm.

"I can see your still as charming as ever" Chasidy said as she strolled across the room, as if she was just taking a stroll through central park.

"What are you doing here"

"Well isn't it obvious, I've come to see you silly" She said flopping down onto the sofa. Damon sighed loudly, today was definitely not the day.

"Oh has it been ten years already"

"Yes Babe it surely has, the last time I saw you it was in 2000 and time just seem to fly by. BUT I came, it's like our anniversary" She smiled, but Damon rolled his eyes. No she wasn't a Caroline clone, and really this damn perky. No this was her way of being witty , in all of his years, he'd never meant anyone who could go toe to toe with him in the sarcasm department.

"Oh Darn and just think I didn't even remember to get you a present"

"Awww Sugar foot you know your presence is my present"

"Cut the shit, Chas' what the hell do you want" Damon hissed.

"Well firstly, who was that weird British chick and who in gods name is Elena" Which reminded him.

"Speaking of that how the hell did you manage to get into my thoughts"

"I asked you a question first" Chasidy smiled, causing Damon to turn up his face he hated that she never took him serious. She wasn't in the least bit scared of him, so his anger to her was a source of amusement.

" None of your business, now my thoughts better yet I don't care just get out" Damon was in a shitty mood, he'd been in a shitty mood for awhile now and he didn't even have the strength to enjoy bickering with an old flame.

"Damon don't be this way, See I was actua…."

"WHAT THE HELL PART OF GET OUT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND" If Damon hadn't known her better, he'd say the expression now across her face was, one of which showed he'd hurt her feelings.

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone who you haven't seen in ten years, DAMON" Her eyes were dark now, dark veins protruding underneath them. Her hand now clutching his throat. "See Damon I stopped by here first because I actually wanted you to be the first person I saw, but now I don't feel welcome. So I guess I'll go" And with that she released her grip. Damon fought to catch his breath.

Then her words rang through his head, she'd come here first meaning there was some other reason for her to be in Mystic Falls. All that could mean was trouble. Damon looked up but it was too late.

"Great I lock one psychotic Ex in a tomb, another comes out of the damn wood work"

"Bonnie I think you should go with a soft blue that colors looks so good on you…."

"Caroline I already told you I'm not going" Bonnie didn't understand how even as a Vampire, super-hearing and all Caroline could pretend like she hadn't heard her the seventeen times she'd said she wasn't going to the fall banquet.

"Oh Bonnie you have to go this would be our first outing as BFF's since my whole…." Caroline glanced then began a exaggerated whisper "Turning into a Vampire thing" Bonnie shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Urgh Elena help me out" The Pretty brunette shot her head up, coming out of some trance she was in.

"Huh, I'm sorry what did I miss guys" Bonnie shot Elena a worried look maybe it was the after shock of being kidnapped by some crazy Vampires but she seemed off and that bothered Bonnie.

"Bonnie being stubborn as usual, saying she doesn't want to go to the fall banquet which is totally crazy right?" Caroline looked to Elena to be on her side, Elena sighed shooting Bonnie a knowing look.

"Well I don't see the big deal Caroline, I'm not going either" Caroline's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Elena" Caroline whined.

"With everything that just happened I just don't feel up to it sorry"

"But with everything that just happened you should want a night out. Come on guys it'll be so much fun"

"I don't even have a date Caroline, remember me and Stefan are broken up" Elena tried to find another excuse.

"Elena you of all people can find a date, You guys both can" Caroline said trying to work her way back over to Bonnie.

"Caroline I'm sorry I just don't want to go okay" Bonnie hissed, Caroline flinched frowning her brows. What crawled up her as.. "I should go, I have to start that crazy History assignment Alaric gave us" Bonnie said getting up and quickly getting her things.

"What did I do this time" Caroline sighed to Elena, Elena threw a sympathetic look to Caroline. Caroline was a good best-friend she just never paid attention to the important things.

"I'll be right back" Elena said getting up to run after Bonnie.

"Try to convince her to go, she'll listen to you" Elena rolled her eyes as she noticed Bonnie approaching the door of the to leave Mystic Grill. She quickly handed that way. Catching right outside.

"Hey Bonnie wait, Bonnie" Bonnie turned around her face wet, with tears. Elena frowned she hated to see her best friend sad.

"It isn't about just not having a date, you know"

"Then what is it"

"You now what the Fall Banquet is like, is where all our parents or even family members gush to each other about how beautiful we've gotten. You represent the younger generation of your family and they represent the elders. Well this was Me and Grams thing and that she's gone…." Bonnie trailed off hating herself for feeling the need to burst into tears.

"Oh Bonnie I totally forgot that this was yours and Grams thing. I feel like such a crappy friend"

"Don't it's okay besides it wasn't you cramming it down my throat it was Caroline and I don't blame Caroline either. She was just being Caroline. I mean I know it's been a while now since Grams passed it's just still hard. And I don't have anyone you know, My dad seems like if he can get farther away from me he would. My mom she's dropped off the face of the earth since the divorce and that was six years ago. I just don't want to go to the Banquet for everyone to see how all alone I really am."

"Hey you are not alone You have Me. And You have Caroline, we're always here for you" Elena pulled her best friend into a tight hug, and for a moment her words felt true Bonnie didn't feel so all alone. But in true Bonnie fashion she hated to fee pathetic, she pulled away, wiping her tears.

"But…You should go ya know it's in a couple weeks I'm sure you can find a date. Or You never know you and Stefan might get back together. You should really go, you deserve it"

"I don't know especially since you aren't going…"

"Don't…Don't miss out on having a good time because of me, You'll wished you went and I don't want to be the reason you don't go. But anyway like I said I have to go home and get some work done." Bonnie said before turning to leave.

"I'll text you" Elena called out.

"Kay" Bonnie waved lazily she hoped she wouldn't, It wasn't anything against Elena she just wanted to be alone. Bonnie headed to the parking lot, she opened her bag and began to search around for keys. When she got a feeling, a eerie feeling like someone was following her. The feeling grew stronger with every step she took until she finally paused the slowly turned around expecting some type mass murder or a blood thirsty Vampire to be standing there. But there was nothing. Bonnie frowned shaking her head, Mystic falls was beginning to make her paranoid. But when Bonnie turned around she let a chilling scream. The girl in front of her jumped her eyes wide in shock.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry you just…Oh my god you scared me" Bonnie fought to catch her breath a smile of amusement and slight embarrassment across her face.

"It's okay Bonnie" Bonnie' s smile faded as she eyed, the slightly older girl up and down. Suddenly a feeling washed over her lie the one had the night at the Masquerade Ball.

"Uh…. Do I know you"

"No, but you should seeing as we're related" Chasidy said with a innocent smirk across her face.

So guys tell me what you think, this is my first Vampire Diaries fic. So I'm excited!


End file.
